1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to control performed when a printer driver is uninstalled and, more particularly, to an information processing apparatus, method for uninstalling a printer driver, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in an environment in which a plurality of printer drivers is installed in a client computer, several methods or inventions have been proposed with respect to various types of settings performed when the printer drivers are uninstalled.
Japanese Patent Application laid-Open No. 2001-92642 proposes means for notifying a user of a procedure for an operation for changing various types of setting contents relating to software if it is determined that an operational failure may occur in an operating system (OS) at the time of uninstallation, and for changing the setting contents.
On the other hand, a proposal considering not only an operational failure but also convenience to a user after uninstallation has been made. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-287764 proposes control to urge a user to set, when a printer driver to be uninstalled is set as a usually used printer driver, a printer driver different from the printer driver to be uninstalled as a usually used printer driver.
An issue to be solved by the present invention relates to a system environment in which an OS holds a cross-sectional print setting for printer drivers, for example, a system environment that operates on various types of OSs on a UNIX (registered trademark) basis such as Linux (registered trademark) subsequent to Mac OS X. In this system environment, the OS also holds information relating to a preset of a printer driver in a cross-sectional manner for printer drivers. Therefore, a conventional uninstaller for uninstalling a printer driver deletes a group of modules for controlling an installed printer driver and a setting file describing information relating to a printer.
However, such an uninstaller does not perform special processing for a preset. Therefore, a preset storing a setting relating to the uninstalled printer driver may remain as a preset, which makes no practical sense for a user, in a system even after the uninstallation. Although such a phenomenon in which a preset remains in a system is not an operational failure, it is undesirable in consideration of convenience to the user.